


While Yazawa Nico's day became..

by watashixx



Series: Signs [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashixx/pseuds/watashixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NicoMaki after story of the Main story entitled “Signs”</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Yazawa Nico's day became..

Through the hallway a sound of piano was reverberating through a certain room, from inside you can see a crimson haired girl sitting on the bench and producing some relaxing melodies by pressing into the keys. After a few minutes the relaxing melody was starting to fade and was replace by an arhythmical music, the girl was starting to have problem now by pressing the wrong keys of the piano. This made her stop and let out a big sigh, she tried again pressing the right keys but she couldn't anymore, she lost her concentration. This made her remember that she haven't eaten anything yet since morning and it was already 4 in the afternoon.

She made her way towards their kitchen and remember that she's the only one on their house, today is Sunday and all of their maids and chefs were on breaks while her parents are on their business trip. She open their large refrigerator and find ingredients for cooking and frozen foods, they were some leftovers from yesterday that she could heat but her tongue want something else, her tongue wants something sweet for her brain. And then she remembered the chocolate that her parents gave to her on their last business trip, she's neutral to chocolate so she keep it, as far as she remember it was kinda special but she's too eager to eat the chocolate to try remembering some unimportant things.

She already eaten the half of a one dozen box of chocolates when she heard her cellphone ringing and vibrating from her pocket, the personalize ringtone gives the crimson haired girl an idea who's calling. _It must be Nico-chan_. She reach her phone from her pocket using her free hand and then answer the call. She was reaching another chocolate from the box when she heard Her Nico from the other line.

"Maki?"

The crimson haired girl put the chocolate to her mouth and chew for a while and answers "It's me, It's my phone who do you think will answer it?"

The raven haired girl from the other line of the phone groans and fight backs "I'm just confirming it"

"It's me, why did you call?" Maki reach again for another chocolate to eat and lean at their kitchen counter as she said this.

"Are you eating something?" Nico questioned as she noticed that the other girl is chewing something

"Uhmm" Maki agreed while chewing and then swallows "I'm eating chocolates right now"

"Is that so, I just wanted to know how are doing since your maids and chef are on break and your parents are on business trip"

"I guess I'm okay?" she reach again her 9th chocolate

"What did you eat for lunch?" Nico sincerely asked

"I'm eating my lunch right now" the crimson haired girl put her 9th chocolate to her mouth as she heard the other line giving a surprised voice "Huh?!" this made Maki raise an eyebrow while savoring the flavor of the chocolate and then Nico continue "You're lunch is chocolates?! You're an idiot Maki to not know that what you're doing is bad for your health!" Maki can imagine the irritated look on Nico's face right now.

"What do you mean by that?" Maki felt like that Nico provoke her "This is the first-"

Nico interjected not waiting for Maki to finish what she's about to say "I know you're reaching again for another chocolate, stop it and open the main door of your house" she commanded

"Huh? Why would I-"

"I'm outside" Nico plainly stated which made the crimson haired girl surprise "W-what are you doing outside of my house?" then she becomes nervous with the idea that hit her

_I 'am going to be alone with Nico-chan_

"Just open the door" Nico sounded irritated now from the other side of the phone

"F-fine, wait for a minute" Maki ended the call and made her way to the sink and wash her hands, she dried it by a towel and reluctantly walk towards the door. She open the door at their main entrance hoping to see the raven haired girl, and there she was, tapping her foot on the ground while her arms are crossed and giving her a deathly glare.

Nico noticed some chocolates remnant on corner of Maki's mouth and commented "You still have some on the side of your mouth, are you seducing me to clean that up for you?" she entered the house casually still irritated and not giving the crimson haired a glance while Maki runs a finger through her mouth to remove the said chocolate. She blush faintly at the idea "Why would I seduce you?"

"I don't know? Because you love Niconii so much?" Nico said nonchalantly walking towards the kitchen, this made the other girl groan and follow Nico, she notice that the raven haired girl is making her way towards the kitchen and ask "What are you doing?"

The raven haired girl while walking towards the kitchen saw the box of chocolates at the kitchen counter, it has been devour by Maki and only 3 pieces of chocolate left. It made Nico frown and turn to Maki who's been following her "I never remember that you like sweets" and then Nico pointed at the box of chocolates "You almost eat everything!"

Maki stopped in front of Nico and look where the raven haired girl is pointing, she starting to twirl her hair now "I need food for my brain and my tongue is begging for sweets" she retorted while giving Nico a bored look "I am playing piano since morning"

Nico stared at the crimson haired girl for a while then she return the box on the refrigerator and scanned the contents inside "Fine" Maki heard this made her raise an eyebrow not leaving the looks that she's giving at Nico "I'll make something for you"

This made Maki stop twirling her hair and gave a shy look "You don't need to do that"

Nico turned to her and put her two hands on her hips "I am already here so I might show you how great am I as a cook!" and give a confident smile

Maki avert her eyes and return her hand again from twirling her hair "If that's what you want" she said shyly.  _Nico-chan will cook for me_. Maki give a faint blush and her thoughts were interrupted by the raven haired girl "You could play your piano while I'm doing this" Nico said while not giving Maki a look and preparing the ingredients.

"O-okay"

The crimson haired girl made her way towards her music room, she sat at the bench and prepare her hands by placing it over the keys, and she's kinda excited for she will be tasting  _her_  Nico-chan cooking again. She started pressing the appropriate keys but sadly she missed every keys that she supposed to press, this made her stop from playing and sighs 

 _I guess Nico-chan is right I need a proper food._  

She could feel that something is unusual on her, she decided to rest and wait for Nico downstairs but when she stand she felt dizzy, she place her one hand on the piano for support.

 _I guess I need a rest too_.

She waited for her body to adjust from the dizziness and started walking towards her room, she made her way towards her bed and lie down placing one of her hand on the forehead while staring at the ceiling.

After how many minutes, the raven haired girl swipe the sweat that is forming on her forehead, she's smiling contentedly at the finished food that was prepared at the dining table. She untie the apron and put it on one of the chairs and decided to call for Maki, she went at Maki's music room but she found no one so she went to the crimson haired girl's bedroom, she enters from the ajar door and there she saw Maki lying at her bed.

"Maki-chan, the food is ready" Nico called the other girl but she receive no reply and didn't perceive any movement. _Is she sleeping?_. Nico tried to walk closer the other girl, when she was closer enough she saw the crimson haired girl staring at the ceiling with her hands on her forehead.

"Maki?" She tried gaining the attention of the other girl, this made the crimson haired girl look at her, and she noticed something unusual with Maki.

"Ah. Nico-chan~" There she saw Maki smiling at her as if she's really happy that she saw Nico and calling her name with a voice sweeter than her usual voice. This made the raven haired give a faint blush and perceive a bad feeling.

"Are you okay?" she worriedly ask, Maki is too tsundere to give that kind of expression

"Uhmm" Maki affirmed still drilling her gaze towards the raven haired girl while grinning "I have my Nico-chan with me"

The raven haired girl was dumbstruck and at the moment deepening the shade of red that her face produce earlier "A-a-anyways, the food is ready, I'll head downstairs first" Nico was stuttering, she don't know how to react at the crimson haired girl behavior, Maki was claiming her all of a sudden.

She was about to head outside after informing Maki but she was tugged at her shirt and this made her stumble backwards and sit at the crimson haired girl's bed. "Whaa" She turned her head towards the other girl and decided to glare but she can't, Maki was giving her a puppy eyes and it is too much for her.

"Nico-chan don't leave me"

How Maki acted had a great effect on her, she's usually a tsundere and never been too bold. She already saw someone acts like this, she saw her drunken mother acts like this before, and the way the crimson haired girl speaks and acts is exactly like her mother when drunk. She ask "Are you drunk Maki-chan?" while observing the other girl's action to confirm her suspicion.  _Maybe because of the chocolates_.

Maki giggles as if Nico said a stupid thing "There's no way I'll be drunk, I didn't drink anything" she said not leaving the gentle stare that she's giving to the raven haired girl.

Yet Nico just hummed not convinced with the drunken girl's answer. An idea hit her, she put her hands on her pocket and reach for her phone then she turn her whole body to the lying drunken girl, she open it and put it into video mode. She adjust her phone so she could record a video of Maki, she asked the other girl while steadily holding the phone on her hand. "Hai Maki-chan could you answer some of my questions?" then she give a sly smile.

The raven haired girl watch Maki at her phone's screen as she answer "Of course, for my Nico-chan!" while energetically raising one of her hand.

This made her faint blush return at her cheeks but she still continue her plan "Oh~ "She said in awe "That's my Maki-chan" she praised the other girl and Maki returned it with a happy expression. She continue "Here's my first question, do you love Nico?"

After hearing Nico's question, she immediately raise her hand energetically again "Yup, I love Nico-chan the most~" the way Maki answers was cheerful and sweet like a child, the blush on her face was deepening. This is kinda opposite, she's the one who's getting embarrassed

"S-so how much do you love Nico?"

"Like this~!" Maki said as Nico saw at her phone the crimson haired girl raise her arm and did a big circle "So much that I can't express into words and into actions~" Maki added.

And this is where Nico's face fully flush, she ended the video. This backfires her plan on getting revenge on Maki. She played the video and watch it with a Cheshire grin. "Don't be embarrassed Maki" she said to the future Maki.

The drunken girl watch Nico and heard talking to herself while looking at her phone, she frowned "Nico-chan who are you talking to?"

Nico face Maki again grinning widely because of the excitement that she's feeling on the idea of showing the normal tsudere Maki the video that she just recorded "No one"

It made Maki jealous, she heard the drunken girl growling and realize the furrowed eyebrows. "Nico am I not good enough for you?" and then she saw two hands reaching her, she was caught off guard and was immediately pulled at her shoulder backwards, she is lying now with the crimson haired girl. She saw Maki pushing herself up and then gesture herself above Nico. She remember their position on last mini concert that they had. "Wh-what are doing Maki-chan?!"

"Nico-chan, you can't be with anyone other than me" the sound of possessiveness can be heard "Let me tell you one thing my little prey" the sweet and cheerful voice was replace by a serious and sexy voice "You're at the panther's liar right now"

Nico was dumbstruck at the moment, Maki was being over possessive at her, she wanted to retaliate but she can't say anything, instead she avert her eyes and bit her lower lips, she wanted to end this already.

Maki observe the girl below her and noticed Nico biting her lower lips, she made Nico look at her, the raven haired girl locked her eyes into Maki yet the drunken girl's eye isn't on hers but on her lips. She saw Maki giving too much attention at her lips as she put her thumb at Nico's lips, slowing trailing it. "Nico-chan don't do that these are mine" after Nico let Maki caress her lips she saw the other girl leaning and closing the distance between them. She tightly closed her eyes and nervously wait for what the girl is going to do and then felt soft pair of lips lingering through her own lips, a nostalgic feeling came into her, the same feeling when she kissed the crimson haired girl for the first time, its neither fast nor hungry it's as if the other girl was slowly feeling the raven haired girl's lips. She was reluctant at first but give in to pleasure of Maki's lips on hers, she put her arms around the crimson haired girl's neck while still savoring the kiss.

After a couple of minutes they broke the kiss and look into each other's eye while panting, it's nice to kiss but they need to breathe. Maki lean her body down on Nico, resting her head on the raven haired girl's neck "That's your punishment Nico-chan for making me restrain every time I'm with you" she whispers and Nico could feel Maki's breathe on her neck while talking, it tickles her "It's more like a 'reward' for me" Nico giggles, hugging her crimson haired girl. She wants to treasure this moment, the warm feeling that she's having while hugging the other girl.

Maki just hummed at Nico's answer, she could feel the raven haired girl's breathing pattern. Her eyes drift on Nico's neck in front of her, with the sweet scent of the raven haired girl on her nose and the soft neck in front of her, she wanted to taste her lover's neck. Nico immediately yelped in surprise when felt Maki kissed her neck and suck it.  _This girl is uncontrollable when drunk_. She instantly leans her head away from the other girl "W-wait Maki-chan"

Nico saw the unsatisfied look at Maki's face, the crimson haired girl push herself up above Nico's body again and pinned Nico's arms above the raven haired girl's head, she sat down at Nico's stomach while staring into the other girl's petite figure making unnecessary movements to remove herself under Maki but she couldn't do anything Maki was surprisingly strong, instead she turn her head to the side and avert her eyes.

Maki who's been watching the whole time waited for Nico to stop before she made some actions. Finally she leaned down at Nico's inviting neck and unbuttons the other girl's shirt. She heard Nico's breathing hitch as she kiss the alluring neck in front of her. Her small kisses slowly travels downwards, from the raven haired girl's neck to her collarbone down to the middle of her chest. Nico could also feel Maki's free hand travelling down to her thighs, she bits again her lips restraining herself from the pleasure that she's feeling, and she's watching her partner nervously while doing indecent things to her. 

_I wanted Maki to hold me but not like this not right now._

Until she saw Maki finished unbuttoning her shirt and push herself up to admire Nico's bare body, she never let anyone to see her naked body before. 

_This is embarrassing_

Nico also felt the other hand of Maki between her thighs, she close her thighs instantly entrapping the other girl's hands but this action just give her a more sensual feeling.

Maki's line of sight landed on the small chest of the petite girl and puts one of her hand on her mouth, Nico saw this. Maki furrowed her eyebrows and said "Nico-chan, I think I am going to throw up"

"W-what?!" Nico asked in disbelief, this also irked her.  _She wanted to throw up after seeing my breast?_ She complains mentally but after seeing the crumpled face of Maki it alarmed her.

"Nico-chan" Maki pleaded Nico for help, the raven haired girl tried get up and assist Maki going to the bathroom but she was too late, before she could remove herself under Maki, the crimson haired girl throws up near Nico and some of her clothes were caught. She watch Maki in horror.

"I can't believe this"

* * *

 

The little sunlight coming from the windows of the crimson haired girl woke her up from the deep slumber, she scanned her surroundings

_Huh? Aren't I on my bedroom? Why am I on the visitor's room?_

She gets up and the hangover made her return from lying to her bed.  _Somethings wrong with me_. And there she noticed that she's not wearing any pants or shorts just an underwear, her clothes today isn't the same like yesterday, she quickly becomes nervous recalling the events last night but she can't remember anything.

_Why can't I remember anything?_

The last thing that I could remember was Nico is cooking for me. Maki's panicking inwardly before she saw Nico open the door and walks towards her with a bowl of rice porridge on the tray that she holding.

Maki saw Nico's clothes is also isn't the same like yesterday and the raven haired girl is wearing a loose shirt and shorts that belongs to her. She quickly blush and become more nervous at the first idea that came into her mind.

_No way._

Nico noticed Maki staring at her while her mouth agape, her lover looks gorgeous without her shorts, just her slim legs, then she remember how bold Maki yesterday "Maki-chan you're awake now? How do you feel?" she tried asking the crimson haired girl casually yet her face showing otherwise.

Maki reach one of the pillow to hide her lower body "N-N-Ni-Nico-chan! Why am I on my underwear?! Why are you on my clothes?!" She asked obviously stuttering "I can't remember anything! What happened yesterday?!"

"Hey calm down" Nico made into the small table near the bed at put down the tray "I'll answer your questions later, for now eat this first, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday"

"I haven't eaten since yesterday? What about the dinner that you prepared?" Maki gestured herself towards the small table, she eyed suspiciously the other girl as she sit in front of her and reach for the spoon.

"For some odd reasons, its on your refrigerator right now" Nico watch her lover spooning some of rice porridge and blowing to make it cold "And if you think something happened on us, you're making a mistake" She stated trying to remove the memories from yesterday.

 _Well ' almost'_.

"I-is that so" Maki inwardly sigh in relief, she concentrated on the food in front her "I-it's not like I'm thinking something like that" She lied but Nico knows her enough.

"And about why are you on your underwear, you throws up yesterday so I change your clothes, you said that it's hot so I leave you like that, my clothes also got caught so I borrowed some clothes in your drawer. You puke at your bed so I bring you to the next room."

When Maki heard the information she quickly raise her head and look at the other girl "I-I puked?"  _Why would I puke?_

"Yeah, I check it earlier, the chocolate that you almost devour yesterday has a liquor on it"

"Ah, I remember now, Papa said that" Maki give a surprise voice

This made Nico groan "How can you forgot simple things like that?"

Maki ignore the complaint of the older girl and talk to herself "That's why I feel sick when I woke up" she return from eating the porridge, Nico's chin resting on her hands while watching the other girl

When she was about to put her spoon on her mouth, she froze and her hands trembling, this made the raven haired girl in front of her raise an eyebrow on her then she shouted "Y-You saw me n-n-naked Nico-chan?!" Maki blush furiously. Nico just groaned, she had enough since yesterday, she just wanted to rest right now

_I'm the one who wanted to cry here from embarrassment you know?_


End file.
